


Music and Tea Problems

by charlottefrey



Series: charlotte-freys advent calendar [20]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Uni AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"your music’s way too loud bUT THAT’S MY FAVORITE SONG" AU(X)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music and Tea Problems

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the last one of the 'one shots you already knew' so enjoy it. From tomorrow on, there will be magic!

Thorin growled. Living in an old house like Erebor Mansion was not a clever idea. He knew exactly, what his neighbours did. Now he listened to a song coming from above and he wanted to study properly for his finals. The tall, black hairead man rose and walked out, throwing on a T-Shirt while walking. His baggy grey jogging trousers hung low on his hips and he slipped into his old chucks. He grabbed his keys and left his small flat.

The staircase was freezing and Thorin growled once more and walked up the stone steps. The music grew in volume with every step he took and his mood went lower and lower. He stood in front the small flat right under the roof. He rang and the music was tuned down. A small, blonde person opened and pushed his large glasses up his small nose. His eyes widen, when his eyes travelled up Thorin’s body. Now the tall man realized, who it was. Bilbo Baggins.

   “Sorry to interrupt, but your music is pretty loud.” Thorin said, trying to calm his mood. Bilbo’s eyes widen ever more, if that was even possible.

   “Uhm…sorry, but I thought, everyone was gone. I mean, Dwalin told me, that most would be gone by now.” Thorin rolled his eyes and a shiver went down his spine, when he picked up some lyrics.

 

Sweet dreams are made of this

Who am I to disagree

I travel the world and the seven seas

Everybody's looking for something

 

He hummed instantly and his fingers tapped on his massive thigh.

   “Do you want to come inside, it’s freezing here.” Bilbo said gently and Thorin surprised himself as he nodded and entered.

   “Thanks. I’m sorry for shocking you.” Thorin smiled. The song continued. “I love that song.” He said absently minded. Bilbo laughed.

   “I listen to it all day. You are a student too?” Bilbo walked around in the small space, ducking under low lamps and past pieces of furniture and Thorin. He cleaned the place pretty fast and efficient.

   “Yes, geography and maths.”

   “Jeezus.” Bilbo laughed, but Thorin wasn’t hurt of angry.

   “You look like you study literature and English.” Thorin joked and sat down on the now finally clean sofa and looked around completely. Shelves were covering most of the few normal sized walls and were filled with books. In one was a laptop opened and a small speaker in front of it.

   “Nope. I study architecture and agriculture.” Arching his eyebrow Thorin leaned back. His T-Shirt slipped up and revealed his strong abdomen and the waistband of his pants. Bilbo’s gaze dropped shamelessly on Thorin’s lap.

   “How so?” Thorin said, eyebrow still arched and sitting up again. Bilbo shrugged.

   “I am in a special course program called “New Innovations” and the encourage students to study that, because in the future, buildings and plants probably will be one.” The small man smiled. “I find it fairly interesting.” Thorin smiled. “But what about you? Geography and maths, eh?”

   “Hey, I can do whatever I want to do!” Thorin said and Bilbo giggled.

   “It alright. Do you want coffee or tea?” Standing in the small kitchen, Bilbo held up two cups.

   “Tea please.”

   “Any preference?”

   “No chamomile or anything as disgusting.” The blonde man grinned.

   “I don’t own such mainstream shit. I am a hipster, when it comes to tea.” Thorin laughed.

   “I fucking hate hipsters!” Bilbo began laughing too and Thorin walked over. “Lemme see.” He leaned over the small man and opened the only cupboard in the entire kitchen. Tins of tea stood there. Mostly weird variations of green tea with weird other herbs. Bilbo made a distressing sound underneath him and Thorin went back to his earlier position by Bilbo’s side.

   “The one, that will be least poisonous for me.” Thorin joked and tried to forget the smell of honey, that had come from Bilbo’s hair. The smaller man laughed and picked out one, standing on his tiptoes, his bum right in front of Thorin. The taller man had to look away. He felt his baggy trousers getting a bit tight.

   “This ones the best.” Bilbo held a tin in his hands. “Smell.” Thorin leaned down and inhaled. It was strong and smelled a bit like vanilla, when honey suddenly mixed itself and Thorin looked up. Seconds later, Bilbo’s lips were on his, the tin on the floor and Thorin’s hands on the smaller man’s hips. Growling into Bilbo’s mouth, Thorin pushed the smaller man against the kitchen counter and lifted him up. Their faces were now on the same level and Thorin was able to ravish the small mouth better.

Bilbo’s hands went into Thorin’s baggy trousers and the taller man moaned, rutting against the clever fingers freeing his cock. Thorin’s own ands moved to Bilbo’s cock and soon both were panting an moaning, At some point, Bilbo nearly lost his grip and Thorin kept him from falling down. Taking Bilbo’s small hands and putting them on the counter was hard work, because Bilbo kept moaning and tried to regain his place around Thorin’s cock.

The tall man growled in annoyance and Bilbo replied with a high pitched moan, but kept his hands were they were. Thorin wrapped his broad hand around Bilbo’s and his cock and yanked them both of. The feeling of the other cock against his own drove Thorin crazy and he growled low, followed by Bilbo’s moans. Both came soon after. Exhausted, Bilbo fell against Thorin and suddenly sighed.

   “The tea.” He whispered sadly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, giving kudos and commenting!  
> Have a nice 19th of December!


End file.
